Sibling Love
by FaiaTenshi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are Brother and sister. Their love is like no other. Discriminated against for their intimate feelings for each other they are pulled away from each other by their parents and family who wish to separate them forever. InuKags
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the IY characters.

**Sibling Love**

**SUMMARY**:Inuyasha and Kagome are Brother and sister. Their love is like no other. Discriminated against their intimate feelings for each other they hide it away in hopes for a normal life. But with is hidden they feel as though their soul is missing.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, wake up its time for school!" Their mother Izayoi shouted from the bottom of the banister.

"Mama we are already up and ready. Well be down for breakfast in a minute" Kagome replied from her room.

Kagome was a young and beautiful 17 year old girl. She had long silky raven hair that looked almost midnight blue in the sun lights beams. She had big beautiful grey eyes that had blue hue and a hint of innocence to them. She also had the most delicate creamy skin and her body was perfect. She was absolutely gorgeous. To all she was wanted.

Inuyasha was a handsome teenager as well. He was 18 and had long silky silver hair. He had the most captivating amber eyes that could steal anyone's heart. He was tall and tan, and very well built. He had the cutest ears ever; they weren't regular human ears but little white triangle puppy ears attached to the top of his head. To all he was wanted.

Together Inuyasha and Kagome were the hottest people. To everyone, they would look like the perfect couple but that was one thing that could never happen. They were simply siblings.

After Kagome replied to her mother's order she went back in to her room where she continued to fix her outfit. She was wearing a light blue jean skirt, white fitted strapless and white flip flop sandals. She left her hair down. No make-up needed for she had natural beauty.

Once she was done getting ready she went across the hall to her brother's room and knocked on the door. She knocked twice then once after that. Their little secret code letting the other know it wasn't their mom or dad.

Inuyasha opened the door and left Kagome in. He was wearing black dickies and a white t-shirt with white air forces. His hair was left down. Kagome sat herself on his bed and Inuyasha sat across from her on his computer chair facing her.

"Breakfast is ready." Kagome said to Inuyasha who just looked at her.

"Feh. I'm not going to eat" He replied looking down. Kagome sighed and looked at her feet with a sad expression on her face.

"Inuyasha, you've got to eat something." Kagome said. She got up from his bed and walked over to him. "Why is it that you won't eat? Is it because you and Kikyo are having problems?" Inuyasha looked up at her this time. He stood up and leveled himself with her.

"You think THAT'S the reason?" Inuyasha yelled but not too loud so that parents wouldn't hear him. Kagome looked at him sadly. "You know the reason. You feel it to. I know you do!" He said and he put both his hands on both of her shoulders. Kagome looked away, leaving his intense stare.

"I do…and I know you know…but it's such a burden." Kagome said.

"We aren't even blood related! It shouldn't matter!" Inuyasha said lowering his voice a little after seeing the look on her innocent face. Sadness was shown all over her face.

"What can we do about it?" Kagome asked. "Whether we like it or not I am legally adopted. I am your sister and we can't help that."

Inuyasha being so mad and broken just got his book bag and left his room and downstairs with his parents. Kagome sadly sighed and followed after him with her own book bag.

'If only things would have stayed the same, than Inuyasha and I could have stayed happy like how we once were' she thought.

Once she made it in the kitchen where her mom, dad, and Inuyasha were she just sat down at the table with them for breakfast.

"What took you guys so long to come downstairs?" Their dad Inu asked.

"Nothing we were just clearing some things up" Inuyasha said

"oh?" Inu said sounding interested in his kid's previous conversation.

"Yeah I was telling Inuyasha how sometimes the wrong feelings can burden someone so much" Kagome said.

"Although, you cannot help the way you feel and if you feel a certain way it most likely isn't wrong" Izayoi said.

"Well lets say you have feelings for someone but its forbidden, but you are in love with the person, is that so bad?" Inuyasha asked

"No, there's no wrong in that" Inu said

" Well I have two friends, Naraku and Kagura and they are brother and sister but they are in love with each other and not the way brother and sister should feel, is that still wrong?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha but was asking her parents.

"Well….who am I to judge? Haha ahh look at the time I've got to go. See you all later. Bye" Inu said rushing out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped and than looked to where their mother was sitting and noticed she was gone.

"Still think its ok?" Kagome question Inuyasha in a joking way.

"Feh" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

Interesting morning they had but now they were in school. Kagome and Inuyasha attended Shikon High. Kagome was a junior and Inuyasha was a senior. They has completely separate lives but were both still completely connected. They still saw each other in the halls during passing time and during lunch when they would sit with their own crowd of friends.

During second hour passing time Kagome was at her locker putting away her biology books when Koga Wolf, a jock, part of Inuyasha's group of friends and a senior, walked up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome" Koga said. Kagome turned around to face Koga and began talking to him.

"Hello Koga, what's up?" Kagome asked. She had a smile on her face.

"Noting much, just wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me?" He asked, a hint of hope sparkled in his ocean blue eyes.

"Umm...a date?" Kagome asked, looking sadly at the ground. He didn't seem to catch the sadness though.

"Yes a date" Koga replied.

"Uh…sure I guess there wouldn't be any harm in a date. Call me later with the details I've got to go to the music class." Kagome said.

"Great, ok talk to you later Kagome." Koga said running off with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Later" Kagome whispered/ By this time, no one was in the halls and Kagome began on her way to the music room when all of sudden she was pulled into the janitors closet she was passing by, the door closed behind her. "What the hell?"

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha yelled not too loudly though. Kagome than realized that it was Inuyasha who pulled her into the janitor's closet. Kagome than let out a sigh.

"What was what about?" She asked

"You were agreeing to go on a date with Koga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What else should I have done?" Kagome said

"You could have said no." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh and my reason would be because my brother doesn't want me to date anyone but him!" Kagome said raising her voice. Her eyes than softened and her voiced lowered. "What else can I do?"

"Be with me" Inuyasha said in a soft and loving tone as he looked lovingly into Kagome's eyes.

"I want to but-" She started but was cut off when Inuyasha pulled her towards him and into a lip locking, spark flying kiss.

The kiss was so sweet, gentle, and passionate. Their tongs fought a desperate war raging between one another. After a while their lips slowly parted and Inuyasha starred lovingly into her eyes.

"No buts, let's just be" He said. Kagome smile and nodded her head.

"Ok" She said which slapped a hug smile on Inuyasha's face. "Let's keep it hidden for now though."

"Ok. Oh and you're not going on your date with Koga. I'll tell him he can't date my sister" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome giggled.

"Well I have to get to the music room so I'll see you after school" Kagome said and with that she plants an innocent kiss on Inuyasha's cheek and left the closet. Inuyasha, with a HUGE smile on his face followed after her and left the closet but went in the opposite direction and to his class. English.

When Inuyasha got to his English class his teacher just ignored him and continued to write on the bored. Inuyasha immediately went and sat with his friend who could tell there was something different about their friend.

"What has you smiling?" Miroku asked. He was Inuyasha's best friend very perverted. His question snapped Inuyasha out of his daze.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing" Inuyasha answered all too quickly. Miroku and all of their other friends raised a brow. "Let's just say, Kikyo is out of the picture."

"Ahhh, so you have yourself a new girl don't you?" Miroku teased.

"You can say that" Inuyasha said

"Really, who is she? Does she come here?" Bankoutsu asked. He too was a fellow popular jock. His looks made all the girls swoon over him.

"Mind your own business will ya!" Inuyasha yelled at his group of friends.

"Come on man, who is she?" Miroku begged to know. Inuyasha was beyond annoyed my his friends constant annoyance.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku hide behind Bankoutsu for fear of Inuyasha's wrath.

"Kay man, hey where's Kagome?" Bankoutsu asked, Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.

" why do you want to know ?" Was Inuyasha's reply.

"I was thinking of asking her out. Dude your sis is HOT" Bankoutsu said. At that comment Inuyasha's eyes started to bleed red.

"what did you say?" Inuyasha growled out slowly transforming into a full demon. "None of you are allowed to ask Kagome out. No one in the school is allowed to date her. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" everyone around Inuyasha and everyone in the class slowly nodded their head in understanding.

"Geez what's your problem?" Bankoutsu asked Inuyasha who was growling at everyone in the class.

'_AHH I going to be arrested for murdering the male student body for looking at MY Kagome'_ Inuyasha growled while thinking

**A/N** Well there it is the first chapter to my new fic. Review it if you'd like and tell me what you think, well NO bashing please. I know I put a lot into the first chapter but trust me, the action and drama only intensifies as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sibling Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the IY characters.

**SUMMARY**: Inuyasha and Kagome are Brother and sister. Their love is like no other. Discriminated against their intimate feelings for each other they are pulled away from each there by their parents/friends who wish to separate them forever. Will their love make it ?

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome walked in to the music class late and with a HUGE smile on her face everyone starred at her. She was practically glowing. The teacher even starred at her but with a smile also.

The teachers name was Mrs. Tsuki and she knew that look all too well. The look of true/pure love. Her most promising student has fallen in love. The most extravagant, most wonderful feeling. Kagome looked at her favorite teacher with a pleading look that said she was sorry for being late and Mrs. Tsuki nodded her head with a small smile as if to say it was ok. Kagome than took her seat next to her friends, all who gave her a weird look.

"Kagome your never late to music class, what happened?" a young wolf demoness asked. Her name was Ayame. She had dark red hair which was put up into two high pig tails, emerald green eyes, she was very pretty.

"Umm…Koga stopped to talk to me for a second." Kagome said and turned to pay attention to the class. She couldn't tell anyone of her relationship with her own brother for it was a disgrace to her family, well her adoptive family.

Kagome had been adoptive by the Tashio's when she was 10 years old. He mom and dad were burned alive in their home one night when she slept at one of her friend's house. The police had came to tell her at her friend's house in the early morning. The only thing she had left of her parents was a pink jewel that was her mother's from her father.

Kagome held the jewel closely to her chest as memories flew back into her head. The Tashio's been kind enough to take her in and treated her like their own daughter. She was their daughter. She of course did see Inuyasha as a brother, no because she loved him as much more and even though they aren't biologically brother and sister, everyone sees them as just that and no one would allow their love to further.

Shaking them negative thought from her mind she focused on the class in which she was in, and began singing along with everyone.

After an uneventful day at school Kagome was finally at home. A note on her desk told her that her parents were out for the night and would be back home by morning time. Kagome just put the note back down and just lay down on her bed. She was feeling tired and decided to take a nap.

One hour passed and Kagome was now in her REM sleep (Rapid Eye Movement: everyone's deepest sleep cycle) suddenly her bed started to sink in next to her on her right side which was the side she was facing. An arm wrapped itself around her and she unknowingly snuggled closed into the unknown person's chest.

"…Kagome…" the person lightly whispered hoping to gently wake her which the person found successful when he (yes it's a he hinthint) noticed her eyes flutter open adjusting to the suns precious beams of light.

When Kagome woke up, she awoke only to look deeply into someone's beautiful golden amber eyes. Finally registering what was happening she smiled a gentle smile.

"Inuyasha" She said softly which make him smile." Mom and dad are gone and won't be home until tomorrow morning"

"I know, they left me a note in my room" Inuyasha replied while gently brushing back some of her hair that was in her face.

"Thank you" Kagome mumbled, and then said "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I invited some people over." Inuyasha said "It's not every day that we get the mansion all to ourselves." Kagome raised an eye brow.

"So you're going to throw a party?" Kagome asked.

"Yup" Inuyasha replied. Kagome just continued to stare at him as if he had two heads.

"Wouldn't you rather have alone time with me?" Kagome asked him very seriously. (Seriously is this guy that dense? I still love you Inu ) Inuyasha smacked his head in stupidity for realizing that they could have finally had some alone time and he ruined it.

"Shit" Inuyasha cursed himself and then said "Well ill make sure that everyone leaves early for us to have some only time together, I promise"

"mmkay" Kagome said with a smile and kissed him on his cheek then jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to make sometime to eat. Inuyasha just laid back and sighed in pure happiness.

'_She's perfect…and she's all mine'_ Inuyasha thought while still lying on Kagome's bed.

**a/n**I know that this chapter is a bit short but hey, I'm a teenage girl I have problems on my mind, but i promise to make the next chapter longer then the first chapter and a bit more exciting.Its going to be on the party.

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Sibling Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome are Brother and sister. Their love is like no other. Discriminated against for their intimate feelings for each other they are pulled away from each other by their parents and family who wish to separate them forever. InuKags

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own any of the IY characters.

**Previously:**

"Wouldn't you rather have alone time with me?" Kagome asked him very seriously. (Seriously is this guy that dense? I still love you Inu ) Inuyasha smacked his head in stupidity for realizing that they could have finally had some alone time and he ruined it.

"Shit" Inuyasha cursed himself and then said "Well ill make sure that everyone leaves early for us to have some only time together, I promise"

"mmkay" Kagome said with a smile and kissed him on his cheek then jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to make sometime to eat. Inuyasha just laid back and sighed in pure happiness.

'_She's perfect…and she's all mine'_ Inuyasha thought while still lying on Kagome's bed.

**Now**

It was 8 o'clock and the guests started arriving, bringing with them beer and more people who brought beer. At 8:15 the house was packed full of teenagers. Music was blasting and the young youth was dancing to the beat, well a lot of them were, some were also just standing around and talking to people. It seemed that everyone was enjoying their self very much. Keyword there: _seemed_.

While everyone was partying, dancing, talking, drinking, and just having a good time, something terrible was happening. Inuyasha was with his group of 'popular' friends all fooling around and flirting with a bunch of girls. He seemed to have a little buzz as did most of his friends.

No one heard the screams.

No one heard the pounds.

No one heard the cries.

Nothing but the music was heard, blocking out any other sounds that weren't being made close to the person who was supposed to hear. Nope, nothing but music and people talking over the music was heard.

"Hey Inu, this is an awesome party" Some random guy said to Inuyasha giving him a high-five, Inuyasha showed thanks by returning the gesture.

"Hey Inu man, where's Kagome?" Koga asked. Inuyasha who was slightly buzzed looked to both his sides and all around him before turning back to Koga and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked Koga, raising an eye brow in suspicion.

"That's none of your business mutt-face" Koga replied and started walking away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not liking his 'friends' answer followed after him. They met back up in the middle of the house in front of the stairs leading to the upstairs.

"It is my business you flea bitten wolf." Inuyasha growled in Koga's face. "She's my sister and I say you're NOT allowed to date her!" Koga laughed at Inuyasha.

"You're NOT the boss of her. She's old enough to decide who she wants to date." Koga growled right back in his face. Inuyasha smirked, turned his head like he was going to walk away when all of sudden he turned back to Koga and sent an unexpected punch to Koga's face.

The music suddenly stopped.

Koga touched his bleeding lip and turned to Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "You're going to regret that you filthy mutt." Koga went to punch Inuyasha when all of a sudden…

…_HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE_..

…a scream was heard loud and clear throughout the house. Everyone instantly became alerted when they heard someone's cries Inuyasha's ears perked up as he recognized that voice anywhere. His eyes widened in fear and he looked at Koga whose eyes looked like saucers.

They knew whose screams they were. The same name ran through both their minds.

…Kagome…

In an instant Inuyasha dashed up the stairs with Koga right behind him busting in to Kagome's room. The lights were off but Inuyasha flicked them on and horror struck him from the horrid seen. Koga, who was right behind Inuyasha, was gagging uncontrollably. What he was looking at was just too much for him.

Kagome, innocent, sweet, pure Kagome was lying in her bed laying naked in her own pool of blood. She was badly beaten with gashes and cuts all of her body. She had been tainted. She had been broken.

Koga looked to Inuyasha who seemed to be in shock he was still, until he fell to his knees. He stood back up and rushed to Kagome's aid and picked her up in a tight embrace. "Wake up Kagome, please…please Kagome…I need you…I love you." He whispered as he rocked back in fourth with her unconscious body lying limply in his embrace.

Koga hurried and took out his cell phone and dialed 911. At that moment Sango and Miroku came into the room. When Sango seen Kagome's condition she screamed so loud that all the demons in the mansion were sent to their knees in pain, well except for Inuyasha who was out of it, still in shock mode. Miroku was sent to his knees in shock also from the horrid site. Sango flung herself at Miroku who just numbly wrapped his arms around her.

No long at all but what seemed like an eternity the ambulance (EMS) was heard in front of the house shining red and white lights though out the mansion from the head of the truck. They walked into the house ignoring the crowd and just stayed in the path to the stairs that was made by all the teens who had separated to make such a path.

When the EMS people got to Kagome's room with a stretcher they has to pull Kagome out of Inuyasha's tight embrace and wrap her in a thick blanket and took her to the ambulance truck. Some guys even escorted a blood covered Inuyasha to the truck to check to make sure he was ok.

As the guys carrying Kagome passed through the crowed of teens gasps were heard and cries for her safety by her fellow student body. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were put into the truck and token off to the hospital leaving everyone in shock, scared, and praying for their health and sanity.

**a/n** _WOW I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this chapter but it is fairly good. I hated writing such things to happen to Kagome but hey, drama and suspense keeps the readers on edge. Well thank you for reading. I will update soon_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sibling Love**

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome are Brother and sister. Their love is like no other. Discriminated against for their intimate feelings for each other they are pulled away from each other by their parents and family who wish to separate them forever. InuKags

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own any of the IY characters.

**Chapter 4**

**Previously:**

…_HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE_..

…a scream was heard loud and clear throughout the house. Everyone instantly became alerted when they heard someone's cries Inuyasha's ears perked up as he recognized that voice anywhere. His eyes widened in fear and he looked at Koga whose eyes looked like saucers.

They knew whose screams they were. The same name ran through both their minds.

…Kagome…

In an instant Inuyasha dashed up the stairs with Koga right behind him busting in to Kagome's room. The lights were off but Inuyasha flicked them on and horror struck him from the horrid seen. Koga, who was right behind Inuyasha, was gagging uncontrollably. What he was looking at was just too much for him. When the EMS people got to Kagome's room with a stretcher they has to pull Kagome out of Inuyasha's tight embrace and wrap her in a thick blanket and took her to the ambulance truck. Some guys even escorted a blood covered Inuyasha to the truck to check to make sure he was ok.

As the guys carrying Kagome passed through the crowed of teens gasps were heard and cries for her safety by her fellow student body. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were put into the truck and token off to the hospital leaving everyone in shock, scared, and praying for their health and sanity.

**Now:**

The waiting room of the hospital was filled with anxiety, fear, and sadness. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all in the waiting room. After being checked out by a doctor he had to call his parents who were currently rushing on their way to the hospital. Inuyasha could hear his mothers cries in the background as he talked to his dad, it made him feel even more horrible than he had already felt. He felt guilty for the whole thing. '_If I__ had never thrown the stupid party and just spent their time alone together than Kagome would b__e in my__ arms safe and sound'_ Inuyasha looked at his hands. '_But she's not…she's in the hospital…she was raped and I didn't do anything…I was too late.'_

"We're the parents of Kagome Higurashi." At the mention of Kagome's name and sound of the voice Inuyasha looked up and at the person who voiced it. It was none other than his mother and father.

"She is currently going through surgery so you'll have to wait in the waiting room" the desk nurse said. The man and women just nodded their heads and left to the waiting room. When they got their Inuyasha stood up.

"Mother, father" he greeted and sat down as soon as they took the two unoccupied chairs beside him.

"What happened Inuyasha?" his dad questioned him while also comforting his crying mate. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh.

"I threw a party" Inuyasha started but at the mention of only this his father glared at him causing him to wince but he still continued. "Well there was a lot of people and loud music that no one heard anything other than the loud music. No one hear what was happening to Kagome. It wasn't until the music was shut off that I heard. You have to believe me…" he kept going but tears falling freely from his usually cool amber eye that now help sadness and hurt and guilt. "…as soon as I heard something I raced up the stairs but it was too late. I wasn't fast enough, the guy was already gone and Kagome was just lying there." Inuyasha was no longer looking at his father but rather he had his head in his hands to stop the crying but with no such luck the tears just continued to fall.

Inu had NEVER seen his son in the current state he was in at this moment. Sure he was still angry but Inuyasha's guilt and sadness was punishment enough. His son looked broken but Inuyasha still continued.

"…I thought…I…I thought she…sh…she was dead." Inuyasha cried out. He was balling. Both Inu and Izayoi went over to comfort their son who to them looked lost and broken.

"It's ok son, everything will be ok." Inu said. His friends who sat in the waiting room just sat there in awe. They had NEVER seen the mighty Inuyasha Taishou like that.

The next two weeks passed and the family of three was constantly at the hospital with the exception of going home to shower and change. Inuyasha hadn't been to school since the incident because he was 'emotionally unstable' at the mention of Kagome's name or incident he would turn full demon and try to kill the person who dared mention his Kagome's name within his hearing range.

Inuyasha currently sat in Kagome's hospital room with her laying there unconscious, holding her hand. His father and mother had left back to work running a company wasn't easy and they had to make up for the lost time of two weeks.

Kagome had been falling in and out of conscious state of mind and she did it so rarely. It scared Inuyasha but the doctors told him that it's a good sign to show that she is even waking up. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and remembered how hard the last two weeks had been for them. He had to yell at the doctors to let him stay with Kagome past visiting hours. It was hard and it took his mother and fathers high status in society to get the doctors to comply.

"mm" Inuyasha's head instantly shot up and looked deeply at Kagome who had her eyes squinting and adjusting to the light of the very white and bright hospital room. She was up!

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly and Kagome looked at him.

"Hey" Kagome said with a soft smile gracing her beautiful features. Inuyasha pounced on Kagome so fast she never seen it coming. He brought her into the gentlest embrace.

"I was so afraid that I'd lose you." Inuyasha said softly in Kagome's ear. Kagome's eyes soften and she returned the embrace.

"You'll never lose me. I'll always be yours for ever and eternity." Kagome whispered.

**a/n yeah sorry so short but I have decided that I will write a LONG chapter WHEN I get more reviews MUAHAHA ****lol****. Till ****than****, Later**


End file.
